


COMING CLEAN

by cloudless9193



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S1 OHANA</p></blockquote>





	COMING CLEAN

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/347081/347081_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](http://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0390f332048a)

**Author's Note:**

> S1 OHANA


End file.
